


Something Worth Fighting For

by yourhope



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [7]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mom diakko, we always need more mom diakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: It was a tumultuous battle that raged on in the Cavendish manor that afternoon. Hearts were pounding, suspense ran high. At one point, neither Diana nor Akko thought they would make it. But in the end, it was Akko’s quick thinking that was able to lay out a perfect trap for their enemy. Tickling.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895362
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Something Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> For Dianakko Week 2020 day 7: Free Day!

“Diana, something terrible has happened.”

Normally those words would invoke a great worry in Diana, but given the playful gleam in Akko’s eyes and the smile she was trying to fight off, she immediately had a feeling she knew where this was headed.

“Oh?” Diana lowered the book she had been reading down onto her desk. “And what would that be?”

Akko dramatically leaned forward, braced herself against Diana’s desk, and said, “Someone dear to me, a most trusted comrade… has been kidnapped.”

Outside Diana’s office, carrying in from the hallway, Diana could hear a small giggle.

She let out a pensive hum and narrowed her eyes, putting a finger to her chin. “And tell me, did the dastardly villain who stole your comrade away from you happen to be a young girl, say… four years old?”

“Looked around that age, yes.”

“Did she have red eyes? Short blonde hair?”

“That was her, alright.”

“Then I think I know who you’re talking about. Just this morning, she also kidnapped one of my own trusted comrades,” Diana said, putting on a woeful tone. There was another giggle from the hall.

Akko leaned even closer. “You know what we have to do then, right? We have to team up and save our beloved friends from this cruel thief.”

It was at that moment the suspect in question hopped into the doorframe of the office, carrying the evidence of her crimes. In each arm was one victim. On her left was Alcor, Akko’s precious plushie. On her right was Franklin, Diana’s treasured childhood teddy bear.

With a villainous laugh, their captor taunted, “You’ll never catch me! Never in a million, billion years!”

Akko shot up and thrust a finger in the direction of the fiend. “There she is! Diana, we have to get her!”

“Oh, but isn’t there a more peaceful way to go about this?” Diana tried to plead. “Perhaps if we asked nicely?”

But the young girl who faced them was just too vicious and cried, “No! They’re mine now, forever and ever!” With that, she turned on her heel and took off down the hall.

“She’s getting away,” Akko said with a sense of urgency. “We have to catch her and save our men.”

“Alright,” Diana sighed, rising from her chair. “We’re up against a tough opponent here. This just might be the most difficult mission we’ve ever faced.”

“We can do it,” Akko grinned, her face full of determination. “I believe in us and our believing hearts!”

Diana came around her desk and stood next to Akko, giving her a matching smile. “Then let’s go save our men.”

* * *

  
It was a tumultuous battle that raged on in the Cavendish manor that afternoon. Hearts were pounding, suspense ran high. At one point, neither Diana nor Akko thought they would make it. But in the end, it was Akko’s quick thinking that was able to lay out a perfect trap for their enemy. Tickling.

Shrieks of laughter filled the air as Akko administered her attacks, giving Diana the perfect window to sneak in and finally rescue Franklin and Alcor.

With their mission complete, Diana and Akko, the kindhearted beings they were, decided to take mercy on the young villain. They, as well as Franklin and Alcor, promised they would forgive her _if_ she showered them all with hugs and kisses. 

Their former nemesis was happy to comply and gave them big, sweet kisses, starting with the poor souls she had kidnapped and ending with the heroic women who saved them. Then she brought them all together to cuddle and the five of them got a wonderful moment of rest after such an arduous fight.

At one point, Akko caught Diana’s eye and the two of them shared a tender smile, knowing they were both thinking the same thing. If they had to, they would fight a million battles (a million, _billion_ battles) in order to always have moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my stories this past week, it was such a joy writing them. Especially this one because I just... love Mom Diakko so much. And I love writing my fanchild Yumi, even if she was such an evildoer in this fic 😈


End file.
